Kya
by kataangweek
Summary: Kya discovers her waterbending abilities. But ever since Tenzin was born, no one seems to care. Watch Kya grow and blossom as a waterbender in this fanfiction that takes place during the events of "Tenzin".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's my new story surrouning Kya! It takes place along with Tenzin when Kya is 5. This particuar chapter takes place right after Chapter 7 of Tenzin. Enjoy!

* * *

Kya frowned, grabbed a bowl, and headed out into the courtyard. Lately, her father had been preoccupied with Tenzin. Ever since he got home he had been with him. She constantly pulled on his airbending cloak, pleading for attention.

"Daddy, I want to show you something!" She would say. But he didn't understand. No one did.

Kya was special, but no one seemed to care. All he cared about was the new airbending baby. And all Mommy cared about was Daddy. Normally, Daddy would be plenty interested in whatever Kya wanted to show him. Usually, it was pretty pointless things. But this time, it was amazing! But now, her Dad would just say, "That's cool, honey." And shrug her off. Even so, Kya continued to practice and one day, show her father her bending. She walked to the courtyard and scooped up a puddle of water in her bowl, small enough to practice on. She walked back to her room and placed the bowl on the floor. Slowly, she concentrated on the water, using all her energy to suspend the water. She flicked her wrist, and the water lifted higher and higher off the bowl. Kya smiled. With each twist of her hand, the water twisted with it, peaking at different levels. She made the water dance until her hand began to shake in exhaustion. She let it go, the water splashing back into the bowl. This would be great to show Daddy! Kya picked up the bowl and rushed out of her room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Look what I can do!" She squealed. But she ran too fast, and all the water sloshed out of her bowl. Daddy finally turned around.

"Kya! Look what a mess you made! Clean it up!"

Kya sighed. She began concentrating her energy towards the water, willing herself to pick it up off the floor and put it back into her bowl. But it was no use. She was too tired.

"I said, clean it up!" Daddy yelled. Kya didn't like the yelling. Tears began to pour out her eyes.

"That's okay, Kya. Mommy will clean it up." Mommy effortlessly pulled every last drop from the group and shot it back into the fountain outside.

Kya sighed and turned around to go back into her room. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I tried." She whispered.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! SUPER SHORT, I know. But it's just a little taste.


	2. Chapter 2

Every day Katara worked on her waterbending. After camp, she would come home and practice until she was weary. Before long, she could bend an entire bowl-full of water! She was so proud of herself. Soon, she would show Daddy and make him love her again. Maybe she could practice with Bumi before she showed Daddy.

"Mommy, when's Bumi coming home?"

"Soon, honey."

But soon wasn't soon enough. She began missing her brother and wished he would come home.

One night, Kya tossed and turned in her bed because she couldn't fall asleep. She decided to go down to the beach watch the waves as they waterbended themselves. Kya snuck out of her room and down the stone path to the beach. It was a full moon, and her bending energy felt stronger than ever. As the soon as she reached the bank, she felt as though she could bend the whole ocean! Slowly, Kya naturally began pushing and pulling the waves. They grew taller and taller until they were to her waist. She lost control. She began to scream. The waves peaked over Kya's head and crashed into her. She tried to run, but it was no use. The waves took control of her, pulling her out into the ocean.

"HELP! MOMMY! HELP!" Kya screamed as she thrashed through the waves. She was carried out farther and farther. Just when Kya felt completely helpless, the lights flashed on in the house. Moments later, Daddy and Mommy came out of the house. Daddy began to light up and shot over the cliff to Kya in the water.

"Daddy! Help me!" She screamed. His eyes were lit up in a blue color, brighter than the moon itself. But Kya still couldn't breathe. The water began rising to her ears, filling her lungs with water, weighing her down further. She took one last gulp of air and sunk, farther and farther. Suddenly, she was shot up out of the water, to the point where she was floating.

"Aang! Be careful!" Mommy screamed from the shore. Slowly, Daddy's eyes dimmed. He did not glow anymore. He grabbed his daughter in his arms and floated her back to the shore. Kya began to cry, finding it hard to breathe.

"Shhhhh. Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you." Daddy stroked her hair. Kya stopped crying and curled up in his arms. Mommy began crying now and Daddy kissed her on the forehead.

"We're okay. We're okay." He said soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy and Daddy." Kya hiccuped.

"Don't be sorry, sweetie." Kya wiped a tear from her eye.

"I thought I could control myself but I couldn't. The moon was too strong."

Daddy stopped stroking her hair. Mommy stared at her.

"What do you mean you couldn't control yourself?" Daddy looked angry. Kya began to cry again.

"Don't be mad at me, Daddy. I wanted to show you, but you never listened."

"Show me what, Kya?"

Kya stood up and walked over to the water. She concentrated hard on the waves, breathing steadily. She began pushing and pulling the water so they waves got bigger. Just before they got too big, she let them go.

"Kya! OH MY GOSH, KYA!" Mommy cried, rushing over to her daughter.

"You're a waterbender! Just like your mother and I." Daddy said quietly, staring with pride.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, honey! We're so proud of you! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Daddy looked happy.

Kya looked back at the waves, pouting. "You've been so busy with Baby Tenzin lately, I didn't think you cared about me anymore."

Daddy and Mommy looked at each other sadly.

"When you were born, Bumi thought the same thing. He was so mad at us because all of our attention was on the new baby; you!" Mommy explained.

"But we told him what we'll tell you. Just because we're focusing on the new baby right now, doesn't mean we don't love you anymore. When you're that little, you need more attention and care. Babies can't do everything for themselves." Daddy said.

"I want to show you more waterbending, but I'm not good. I need more practice."

"You know, I know someone who's really, really good at waterbending." Daddy smiled.

"Really?"

"And they can teach you all about it."

"Really?!"

"In fact, they even taught me!"

"Really?! WHO?!"

"Your mother." Daddy looked at Mommy. Mommy's face got all red. Then she smiled.

"Of course I'll teach you, honey!"

Kya bounced around excitedly on her feet.

"We'll start tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, Kya hopped out of bed, bright and early. She threw on her clothes, pulled up her hair, and sped out of the room, down the hall. Without thinking, she barged into her parents' room to find them kissing.

"Oogies!" Kya squealed, slamming the door shut. She shivered, pressing herself against the wall. Hopefully, Mommy and Daddy would stop soon so Mommy could start training her. After all, she was the best water bender in the world. How bad could her daughter be? All she needed was a little more practice, and she would be a master!

"Honey? You can come in now." Mommy said, opening the door for Kya.

"No more Oogies?" Kya asked.

"No more Oogies." Mommy sighed.

"You know, Kya, just because Uncle Sokka and your brother get grossed out by Mommy and Daddy being in love, doesn't mean you have to be." Daddy smiled from the bed. He was putting on his shoes on the edge.

"I know, Daddy. It's just gross!" Kya put out her tongue.

"One day, you'll understand." Mommy laughed, placing her hand on her daughter's head.

"Can we start waterbending now? I woke up extra early just so we could!"

"Well, waterbending is stronger at night, so I was thinking that maybe we could wait till later in the day…" Mommy started. Kya began to pout, eyes enlarging. "…But since you seem to eager, how 'bout we start in ten minutes!"

Kya's face changed to a bright smile. "Yay!"

* * *

"Let's start with something basic, shall we?" Katara smiled. "I know that you can already do this, but I thought it would be good to start at the very beginning."

Mommy, Daddy, Kya, and Tenzin were all on the beach. Daddy and Tenzin were playing with sand on the beach; Daddy bending sand castles as Tenzin clapped loudly. Mommy and Kya were standing by the water.

"Just push and pull like this." Mommy threw her wrists back and forth in a curved motion, the water following suit.

"This was the first move your mother taught me!" Daddy yelled.

"Shh! Kya needs to concentrate." Mommy yelled back. But Kya was already doing the move, waves flowing almost as perfectly as her mother's. Mommy's eyes widened. "That's great! You're a natural!"

Kya grinned widely, bending the water so it peaked in high waves, following her wrist movements.

"Okay. You've pretty much got that down. Now let's move on to streaming the water."

Kya nodded, widening her stance like her mother's. Katara pulled a stream of water out of the ocean, letting it flow into the air, curling as it did. She pulled it towards her, twisting it around her body and into different shapes and forms. Kya's eyes lit up.

"Ooo! I want to try!" Kya breathed deeply, closing her eyes. She picked up the water as her mother, forming it into a bubble that she floated slowly back to her. She then lengthed the bubble as it reached her, widening her stance as she did so. She lifted the long strand above herself, pushing with all her might. It floated above her until she couldn't hold it anymore, letting it drop to her feet in a splash.

"Good job, Kya! We have to work on your strength with the water, but besides that; you're amazing! We can start on more moves the more experienced as you become. Soon, you'll be a master! You're very talented as is, so it won't take long."

Kya felt her face lifting. She was overjoyed, bouncing up and down. She ran over to her father.

"Did you hear that, Daddy! Mommy said I'll be a master! And it won't take long!"

Aang smiled brightly, fluffing his daughter's hair. "That's wonderful."


End file.
